Íncubo
by otherguys
Summary: "Un demonio íncubo es un joven atractivo y fuerte que seduce y atrae a mujeres para atormentarlas hasta la muerte. Estos seres se nutren de la energía vital de los mortales a través del acto sexual…" —Vaya Sakura, ¿tú crees que Sasuke es uno de esos? [Trailer de youtube: /watch? v RBP-viQZZ68&feature ] - juntar espacios


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, antes de comenzar, debería re-aclarar que este fic es Sasusaku y Naruhina. Son las parejas principales.

A lo largo de la historia quizá agregue más parejas, tengo previsto poner varias clásicas y quizás innovar un poco en otras jajaj.

Disfruten

Sakura despertó el día sábado agotada, deprimida y con la sensación de haber vivido la peor experiencia de su vida. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y bajó las escaleras pensando en porqué la música sonaba tan igual en estos días, en la cantidad de libros que se publicaban en esta época y la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Saludó a su mamá toscamente, y ella la ignoró de vuelta mientras le echaba una pastilla efervescente a su café.

—Vaya Mebuki, parece que tu resaca no está tan mal como ayer.

La mujer soltó una risa tosca. "Me gustaría decirte lo mismo, te ves como la mierda" le expresó con un amargura total a su primogénita.

—Y no me digas Mebuki, tenme respeto, cría.

Sakura, de 17 años, se encontraba en un momento de su vida donde ya todo le daba igual, y ese sentimiento parecía haber incrementado de la noche a la mañana. Vio como los pasos de su madre se hacían cada vez más torpes y trastabillaba cuando intentaba acelerar su _caminata de la vergüenza_ , como su tía lo llamaba, y se perdió por el pasillo que empezaba arriba en las escaleras.

—Menuda mujer…

Las tardes de otoño en Konoha eran cada día más frías, los árboles botaban sus hojas más rápido, el cielo se nublaba a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes y el pequeño lago que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, cada vez disminuía y se congelaba más. La gente más vieja de allí decía que se debía a que algo en Konoha estaba cambiando, o algo lo estaba cambiando. Comenzaban a divagar sobre extraños seres con alas que con solo mirarte ya estabas muerta, o pequeños duendecillos con cuernos que pasaban entre la gente causando infortunios.

Decían que los ángeles en Konoha se habían ido y que ya nada quedaba de la linda ciudad turística y hogareña que la gente adoraba visitar.

Sakura subió a su habitación y marcó el número de su celular, antes había visto que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas entre su tía y su mejor amiga, Hinata. Una chiquilla introvertida y muy maja que se alocaba con el alcohol.

— _¿Qué carajo quieres ahora cría del demonio? Ayer te desapareces y hoy me llamas cuando tengo un dolor de cabeza de los cojones_

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba iracunda y graciosa, como si estuviera realmente enfadada pero intentara suprimir las ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana. Así había sido Tsunade desde la muerte de su hermano, Jiraya. Ella y Mebuki no encontraron otro refugio y consuelo más que el alcohol. La primera se recuperó al tiempo después, dejó que la herida cicatrizara y guio a su hermana menor con ella. Sin embargo algo no quería que Mebuki saliese adelante, ya que el golpe de gracia para ella, fue cuando tres meses después, se encontrara a Kizashi Haruno muerto en un hotel modesto, rodeado de botellas de alcohol y en su rostro, tieso, restos de lápiz labial.

—Ya es segunda vez en menos de una hora que me dicen cría y no me está simpatizando.

— _A ti nunca te ha simpatizado eso._ —Tsunade suspiró. _¿Qué sucede pequeña?_

La pelirrosa esperó antes de responder —Mamá ha bebido todos los días de esta semana, creo que ya la despidieron, no ha ido a trabajar desde el miércoles

Tsunade asintió y tras conversar un poco, cortó la llamada. Fue el turno de Sakura para suspirar, miró el techo de su habitación, gris como su estado de ánimo. Decidió hacer su segunda llamada del día sábado con más ánimo que antes.

— _¿Moshi moshi, Saku-chan?_

Se escuchó una voz coqueta y risueña del otro lado del teléfono y risas de ambos lados de la línea comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que un grito del otro lado de la casa sonase.

—¡Cállate retrasada!

La voz de la mujer Haruno silencio se plantó en la habitación, siendo interrumpido por la respiración pesada de una de ellas.

— _Dios mío Sakura, ¿tu madre ha vuelto a beber_? —Hinata, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, se paró abruptamente al pensar en eso.

—Síp, no ha parado en toda la semana.

— _No me habías dicho…_

Sakura se mordió el labio y contestó —Bueno, no es algo de lo que normalmente me agrade hablar. Lo sabes.

— _Pudiste quedarte aquí en mi casa. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te fuiste muy abruptamente._

—Bueno…

— _Me tenías muy preocupada. Tuve que separarme del bombón que había de Barman._ —reprochó

—Bueno, mientras tú te separabas de un bombón, yo me fui a casa con otro.

— _¡Zorra!_ —Hinata rió. _—¿Desde cuándo llevas hombres a tu casa?_

—Desde que vi a ese. Era guapísimo. ¿Y tú desde cuando coqueteas con otros hombres? No me digas que ya superaste a mi primo…

Hinata se sonrojó del otro lado y negó con la cabeza a pesar de que la otra no la viese— _No lo veo hace cuatro años Saku, desde la muerte de tu tío. Me encantaría volver a verlo y, ya sabes, decirle muchas cursilerías._

La energía de Sakura volvió a bajar ante eso.

—Bueno Hina, quizás te guste alguien más en el comienzo de clases. Esperemos que sea mejor que el año pasado.

— _Cualquier cosa es mejor que el año pasado, amiga._

Hinata miró por la ventana y vislumbró un auto negro y pulcro entrando al jardín de su casa.

— _Tengo que colgar Saku. Nos vemos el lunes en clases, ¿vale?_

—Pero hoy íbamos a salir.

— _Tengo algo importante que hacer. ¡Háblame por Facebook!_

Sakura se extrañó, pero obedeció. Caminó hasta su cama, donde descansaba su laptop, y la abrió rápidamente para escribirle a su amiga.

Lo primero que vio la hizo reír.

"Solicitud de amistad

Sasuke Uchiha

 **Confirmar | Rechazar** "

—Con que Sasuke-kun, eh —El _muchacho_ con el que había pasado la noche la había agregado, pero más le sorprendió que supiese su nombre. —Bah, locuras de borrachas.

Tras aceptar su invitación. Vio que tenía dos mensajes pendientes y revisó:

Hinata Hyuga: ¡No vas a creer quien acaba de volver! Creo que jamás he estado más emocionadaaaaaaa. Estarás feliz de s-

Y quizás lo que pasó a continuación le respondió todo

Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Sakura-chan! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y deberías golpearme mucho. Pero te contaré todo, te sorprenderás muc-

—Naruto…

¿Chan?

Esto es solo el prólogo.

Estamos presentando la vida de Sakura y sus relaciones. El próximo capítulo presentaré a Hinata y su historia.

Mejor recordarles que esta historia es _sobrenatural_ , por lo tanto, intentaré ahondar en ello, pero manteniendo el toque modernista que nos define.

¡Espero recibir sus reviews! Eso hace a los autores de este lugar muy felices, y sin duda, a mi también jajaj. Intentaré actualizar cada viernes/sábado.

Muchos besos.


End file.
